90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Aerostar
Ford's first minivan in the U.S. market was the Ford Aerostar, which lasted for 12 model years. Year-to-year changes 1991 Originally, the Ford Aerostar had four models -- base, Eddie Bauer, XL and XL Plus. 1992 The second generation Ford Aerostar was introduced for this model year, where in which Ford gave major updates to their first minivan. 1993 Integrated child safety seats were added as an option. 1994 The Ford Aerostar was marked for extinction in 1994, but received a last-minute reprieve. It was now restored to Ford's minivan lineup, in a greatly simplified model range. However, the XL, XL Plus and Eddie Bauer versions have been dropped. Other significant deletions included the 5-speed manual transmission and the 5-passenger seating package. 1995 For 1995, the Aerostar was available in a single model only, the XLT. Also new for 1995 were side-impact door beams, and 7-passenger seating and air conditioning, now standard equipment in the wagon models. The Ford Aerostar was placed in the middle of the minivan market, where it appealed to value-conscious buyers who prized its rear-wheel- or all-wheel-drive formats and its high towing rating. Prime competitors included the Chevrolet Astro, the GMC Safari and the Dodge Caravan. The Aerostar was available in two series, the standard 2-seat (cargo) van and the (passenger) wagon. The Wagon came in the single XLT trim level, in regular and extended-length versions and in 2-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive configurations. The base engine remained the 135-horsepower 3.0-liter ohv V6. More performance was available from the optional 155-horsepower 4.0-liter ohv V6 engine. The standard transmission was a 4-speed automatic overdrive. Though option packages have been cut back, the Aerostar still offered a wide range of options including an electric rear-window defroster, integrated child safety seats and dual or quadruple captain's chairs. 1996 The Aerostar was upgraded from 135 to 140 horsepower. 1997 In its final year of production, the Aerostar sold more than 2 million copies of itself. The last ones were produced on August 22, 1997. Retail prices As of January 10, 1994: *'$15,870 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Cargo Van) *'$18,415 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Cargo Van with all-wheel drive) *'$15,150 '(1994 Ford Aerostar XL) *'$18,620 '(1994 Ford Aerostar XL with all-wheel drive) *'$16,595 '(1994 Ford Aerostar XL Extended) *'$19,515 '(1994 Ford Aerostar XL Extended with all-wheel drive) *'$22,145 '(1994 Ford Aerostar XLT with all-wheel drive) *'$23,470 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Eddie Bauer) *'$25,380 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Eddie Bauer with all-wheel drive) *'$24,270 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Eddie Bauer Extended) *'$26,290 '(1994 Ford Aerostar Eddie Bauer Extended with all-wheel drive) As of mid-1994: *'$16,725 '(1995-1996 Ford Aerostar Cargo Van) *'$17,355 '(1995 Ford Aerostar XLT) *'$20,655 '(1995 Ford Aerostar XLT Extended) *'$22,980 '(1995 Ford Aerostar XLT Extended with all-wheel drive) As of June 15, 1995: *'$17,820 '(1996 Ford Aerostar XLT) *'$21,120 '(1996 Ford Aerostar XLT Extended) *'$23,445 '(1996 Ford Aerostar XLT Extended with all-wheel drive) Shipping prices *'$540 '(1994 and early 1995 models) *'$555 '(1995 and early 1996 models) Gallery 91aerostar.jpg|1991 Ford Aerostar 92aerostar.jpg|1992 Ford Aerostar 93aerostar.jpg|1993 Ford Aerostar 94aerostar.jpg|1994 Ford Aerostar 95aerostar.jpg|1995 Ford Aerostar 96aerostar.jpg|1996 Ford Aerostar 96aerostarext.jpg|1996 Ford Aerostar (4-wheel-drive version) Category:Ford Category:Passenger minivans Category:Cargo minivans Category:1985 introductions Category:Discontinued in 1997 Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles